Renee Deladier (Earth-616)
ECSTACY Real Name: Renee Deladier Nicknames: No known nicknames Former Aliases: Cloak Other Current Aliases: No other known current aliases Occupation: Head of a criminal organization distributing addictive drugs Legal Status: Legal status unknown Identity: Secret, but known within the French criminal underworld Marital Status: Marital status unknown Group Affiliation: Head of her own criminal organization Base of Operations: Chemin des Rosailles, to the north of Marseilles, France Place of Birth: Place of birth unknown, presumably in France Known Relatives: No known relatives First Appearance: DOCTOR STRANGE #74 Origin: Origin unknown. History: Renee Deladier, who calls herself "Ecstasy," is the head of a criminal organization based in Marseilles, France which distributes a newly developed addictive drug, also known as "Ecstasy" due to the temporary sensations it provides. (The French government has not yet outlawed the possession and distribution of this new drug.) While in France, the vigilante known as Cloak tracked down and confronted Madame Deladier, and attempted to use his superhuman powers to transport her into the so-called dimension of darkness as punishment for her crimes. To Cloak's astonishment, Deladier forced him into the dimension instead. The sentience within the dimension of darkness had chosen Deladier to serve as its new instrument for "feeding" it with the life forces of living human beings, since Deladier did not share Cloak's moral qualms about doing so. Thus, Deladier took on Cloak's powers, and Cloak himself, once again an ordinary human being, was trapped within the dimension of darkness. Sensing Cloak's agony, the sorcerer Doctor Strange entered the dimension of darkness to rescue him. There Ecstasy attacked both Strange and Cloak. Strange projected an intense mystical light from his amulet's Eye of Agamotto. Seeking to absorb this light, the sentience of the dimension withdrew Ecstasy's powers, causing her to collapse into unconsciousness. Strange created an interdimensional portal leading back to Earth and ordered Cloak to escape through it and take Ecstasy with him. Once they were safe, Strange himself returned to Earth, closing the portal behind him, just as the light from the Eye of Agamotto began to wreak havoc in the dimension of darkness, which was unable to absorb the mystical radiance. Back on Earth, Cloak regained his superhuman powers, and Strange convinced him not to turn them against Ecstasy. Months later, Ecstasy again took possession of Cloak's powers after Cloak had disappeared from Earth. Shortly there after, however, Cloak's cause for disappearance was revealed, and once he returned, Ecstacy was again returned to normal. Height: 5'9" Weight: 130 lbs (59 kg) Eyes: Green Hair: Blonde Unusual Features: No unusual features Strength Level: Normally Ecstasy possesses the normal human strength of a woman of her age, height, and build who engages in moderate regular exercise. It is possible that when she possesses Cloak's powers she has superhuman strength. Known Powers: Ordinarily Ecstasy possesses no superhuman powers. However, at times she has possessed the superhuman powers of Cloak. Ecstasy has possessed the superhuman ability to mentally create an aperture into a dimension composed of an insubstantial, featureless, intense black material of unknown nature, with no visual cues to its surface, even when it is viewed against the background of the Earth dimension. This unknown black material may or may not be related to the black substances and energies manipulated by other superhuman beings, such as the Darkforce. With the aperture opened, Ecstasy can either project the gas-like substance of this dimension into Earth's atmosphere in controlled amounts, or she can dispatch her opponents into the dimension of darkness itself. (This dark dimension is not to be confused with the Dark Dimension once ruled by Dormammu and now ruled by Clea. Her scarf defines the area of the aperture. Hence, the darkness seems to issue forth from under her scarf. She can also project it from her hands. Ecstasy can mentally manipulate her scarf so as to ensnare victims within it. Once covered within her scarf, a victim can easily be dispatched to the dimension of darkness. Ecstasy has not as yet enshrouded an area as large as the largest that Cloak himself has thus enveloped, which was a volume of approximately 4,000 square feet (an entire warehouse). There is no known limit to the number of people whom Ecstasy may dispatch into the dimension of darkness at the same time. Very little is known about the dimension of darkness. Apparently, the dimension itself or the dark substance within it is a sentient being, referred to as the Predator, which uses Cloak, or alternately. Ecstasy, as its means of absorbing the life forces of living human beings on Earth. These life forces manifest themselves as a form of light, such as that which Dagger projects. As a result, Ecstasy, when she is linked to the dimension of darkness, feels a "hunger" which compels her to seek out living victims and project them into the dimension of darkness. Sometimes she allows her victims to reemerge after they have been drained of most of their “light.�? If they are drained of all of their "light" in the dimension of darkness, they die. She can also leave her victims within the dimension of darkness permanently, presumably to perish once all their “light�? has been drained. Ecstasy has a limited degree of mental control over her “hunger�? to feed the "Predator" in the dimension of darkness. If she goes too long without "feeding" it, it will cause her psychic and physical pain. However, since Ecstasy has no moral qualms about sacrificing human lives to feed the “Predator,�? she supplies it with more than enough victims to satisfy its “hunger.�? The dimension of darkness may be a void which is an interstitial region between two separate universes. The dimension of darkness is said to be cold, but this may only be a subjective impression by those who have traveled there and been affected by the dimension's adverse effects on the human mind. With such exceptions as Cloak, Dagger, Ecstasy, and Doctor Strange, those who journey into this dimension experience terrifying visions of their own greatest fears and nightmares. The experience is such that unless the traveler is protected by Dagger's light or unless the traveler remains there only briefly, he or she will lose his or her sanity. Those whom Ecstasy allows to return from the dimension of darkness without being protected feel frozen and terrified even if they retain their sanity. Ecstasy can "teleport�? herself from one point to another on Earth's surface by entering the dimension of darkness, traversing a distance, and emerging back into Earths dimension. She can take along other people as she does so, or she can “teleport�? other people or objects from one place to another by projecting them through the dimension while she herself remains in the Earth dimension. Distances within the dimension of darkness differ from those on Earth: a mile on Earth might be only a matter of feet in the other dimension. Hence, Ecstasy could thus "teleport" herself through the dimension of darkness from one point on Earth to a point a quarter-mile away in the time it would take to walk a far shorter distance if she remained on Earth the whole time. Ecstasy seems to be able to perceive the Earth dimension in some manner while she is in the dimension of darkness, in order to determine where she is going. Apparently, it is impractical to try to cross a distance as great as that between America and Europe by journeying through the dimension of darkness: in traveling from France to the United States at a time that she possessed Cloak's powers, Ecstasy nevertheless went by plane. When in possession of Cloak's powers, Ecstasy can become intangible at will. She can pass through objects, and objects (such as bullets) pass harmlessly through her. Unlike Cloak, she remains fully human in appearance and not a shadow with human facial features. When tangible, Ecstasy is vulnerable to injury like any other human being. Known Abilities: No known abilities. Equipment: Apart from her scarf and jewelry, Ecstasy's “costume�? consists of the unknown dark substance from the dimension of darkness, which she causes to cover certain area of her otherwise unclothed body. Transportation: No known transportation. Weapons: No known weapons. Notes: No special notes. ---- Related Articles: ---- External Links: ---- References: * Marvel Directory ---- Category:Characters Category:Living Characters Category:Bad Characters Category:Secret Identity